bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom
Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom is the third installment of ManiacToaLaco's Transonicle series. It tells the tale of the Deceptikuta's final atempt to take the Matoran planet. Plot Summary Once more the plot begins with Matanui Prime giving a brief speech. In this speech he tells about the end of Metrutronian war and a failed hope of the Autotoabots. 3 years after Transonicle 2, Jaller is living with Hahli. He is asleep when Hahli hits him with a box. Inside the box is Wheeldax, who also lives with them now. Jaller is late to a job interview, and Hahli's not pleased with it. Pohatubee is off with the Autotoabots, so he has to drive to the interview in a beat up old car Blue Flame gave them. Jaller mentions how the Deceptikuta haven't done anything for a while, and how Nihiscream's probably failing to lead the Deceptikuta. Ironically, Jaller is correct. On the moon, Nihiscream is having trouble leading the Deceptikuta to anything, and several contenders to the throne have come up: Dreadinock, Flufskiron and Sleedat. Makutatron is also still alive, although he has been imprisoned inside Nihiscream's ship, the Dinobot. Flufskiron wants to talk to Nihiscream, who, along with some of his Strikers (Thunderstrike, Skystrike and Ramstrike) head to a crashed Autotoabot ship. There they meet up with Soundprah, and they continue into the ship, where they find Flufskiron, his leutenant Swiftinock and several Deceptikuta. They also find the comatose body of Norik Prime and his powerful space bridge pillars, which only he knows how to use. Swiftinock explains that they can revive him with Shockvak, who has just been revived by Blitztran and Dreadinock. Blitztran and Dreadinock find Shockvak's head, which ahd been severed by Hydraxhide during the battle of Voya-Nui. FInding him alive, they bring out a body for Shockvak, which he eagerly accepts. Dreadinock said he'll help Shockvak get the leadership of the Deceptikuta if Shockvak will help kill Nihiscream for him. Meanwhile, on Metru-Nui, a ship has just landed, and Hewkii, some of his PEST soldiers and the Autotoabots have gone to meet it. The ship's cargo turns out to be Nujack, Ramembolt, Jodkra, Johnson and the Wreckinators iBrow, LesoSpinn and JackaL. Matanui greets them whole-heartdely. Characters Autotoabots *Matanui Prime *Hydraxhide *Kopatchet *Pohatubee *Galcee *Mataus *Nujack *Wipeout *Tahkan Metra *Dakama Prime *Vakama Maximus *Blue Flame *Jodkra *Johnson *Ramembolt *Phoenix Prime *Wheeldax *Braindox *Crashinator *Norik Prime *Omega Kaita Wreckinators *iBrow *LesoSpinn *JackaL Flashback Sequence *Metrutron Prime *Unknown allies of Metrutron Prime *Gunmetal Deceptikuta Main Article: Minor or Reacurring Deceptikuta *Makutatron *Nihiscream *Sleedat *Flufskiron *Shockvak *Dreadinock *Blitztran *Soundprah *Rumdox *Lasorhawk *Skystrike *Thunderstrike *Ramstrike *Swiftinock *Panrashot *Enderth *Daedulus *Viewdok Flashback Sequence *Icarax *Dreaddude *Gunmetal Matoran *Jaller *Hahli *Takua (Mr.Awesome's) *Hewkii *The New guy *Jaller's parents *Creepy Ko-Matoran *Black Knight Onu-Matoran *Police Ko-Matoran who interrogated Jaller once Notes *Transonicle 3 had the first actual Flashback sequnce on Metrutron. It was a rather unfunny chapter, simply deisgned to explain most of the plot and such. *Norik Prime (Sentinel Prime) has a master (Icarax), while in the film, Sentinel simply works with Megatron, at one point remarking "I'll work with you, but I won't work for you." (He then rips off part of Megatron's head then. It's unknown if Maniac will do this) *Makutatron (Megatron) was not hiding in Africa (probably would be Voya-Nui in story), but was locked up in a cell in Nihiscream's ship, the Dinobot. *The Dill Dragon (Driller) is a thousand feet long. That is ridiculous. *The Wreckinators (Wreckers) is actually two guest stars (iBrow and JackaL) while LesoSpinn is just a character. *Jodkra and Johnson are targetmaster partners. Johnson turns into Jodkra's rocket launcher. Jodkra does have his own weaponry, although it's considerably weaker than Johnson's rocket launcher form. *After the Autotoabots are shot out of the sky by the Terragator, the story takes a much darker turn and has many Matoran being killed Category:Comedies